Pizza
by YueHana
Summary: Ya sabemos que tanto aman la pizza nuestras queridas tortugas, pero... ¿Quién se quedará con el último trozo de pizza? -Basado en TMNT 2012 -One-Shot-


_**Hai hai! ¿Qué tal todo? :D Regresé, ahora con un nuevo one-shot. Esto se me ocurrió mientras veía las tortugas ninja y comía pizza. Haha, ironicó no? xD**_

_**Rafa: Otra vez tu u.ú?**_

_**Si otra vez yo, espero que te alegré el día owó.**_

_**Rafa: Pues de hecho no. Y dónde rayos tienes a Donatello? Desde la última vez que subiste tus bazofias de fics no lo he visto. O:**_

_**Etto yo… -Aparece Donnie saltando en una silla, atado y con una cinta en la boca.- Hehe n.n''**_

_**Ahora el fic! :'DDD**_

_Disclaimer:_

Las TMNT, aka Tortugas Ninja, no me pertenecen. Yo que más quisiera tenerlas para tener con migo y hacer lo que se me plazca a Donatello Hamato. Si amo a Donnie, y siempre lo haré. El fic es solo para su entretenimiento. No consigo ningún trato monetario con esto, solo sus reviews.

…

**La rebanda de pizza**

Llegaron cansados a la guarida, rendidos ante el cansancio después de enfrentarse a los villanos que acechan la ciudad de Nueva York. Y vaya que hoy se empeñaron en hacerles la vida imposible. Los cuatro hermanos habían salido como siempre a realizar el patrullaje nocturno.

Primero tuvieron que detener otro de los tantos planes de los Kraang para hacer mutar a toda la ciudad. Al terminar quedaron exhaustos y con varios golpes que ardían con tan solo mover una extremidad de su cuerpo.

Dispuestos para regresar a casa, se toparon con Perrera (como Mikey lo bautizó) y con Dexter Spacman (según Rafael), o más bien ¿era Baxter Stockman? Bueno, el punto era que estaban ante un mutado Bradford, o bien Perrera, y ante el loco chiflado ese. Terminaron por apalear a ese par, pero más apaleados quedaron ellos. Y vaya que los apalearon, cansados estaban ya de los Kraang y ahora tuvieron que enfrentarse ante ellos para detener otro intento de un segundo ataque de Mousers.

Ante mordeduras de mini-robots y golpes del brutal brazo de Perrera, nuestras cuatro tortugas llegaron cansados y ardidos de todas partes de su cuerpo por tantos golpes recibidos después de dos duras batallas.

Sin duda, estaban cansados… Rafael llegó y se dejó caer en el puf frente a la TV. Donnie solo llegó y al sentarse en el sofá se desmoronó como un montón de tierra. Mikey se tiró al pequeño estanque que tienen en la guarida, pensaba que un buen chapuzón podría aliviar un poco el ardor de sus golpes. Leo por su parte, se sentó en aquel neumático que tenían ahí a modo de columpio, pero esta vez Leonardo le dio un uso de hamaca. Se balanceo un poco de adelante a atrás para calmar un poco su apresurada respiración.

A esas horas de la noche no les apetecía otra cosa más que comer una buena caliente pizza, ducharse e ir a dormir toda la noche, y ¿por qué no? Parte de la mañana no estaría mal.

Aún era temprano, no pasaba más de medianoche, cuando Leo llegó con una suculenta pizza, que al desprender ese 'dulce' olor a queso fundido, sus tres hermanos menores saltaron de sus lugares y se dirigieron tras su hermano mayor a la cocina.

Antes de comenzar con su sagrada cena, el dulce Miguel Ángel fue a por su sensei para que todos pudieran cenar juntos antes de irse a dormir.

Splinter llegó seguido por Mikey y comenzaron a comer pizza.

Esta vez, Leo previno la sobra de trozos de pizza, pues cada vez que pedían una pizza, la pedían cortada en doce rebanadas, y siempre venía sobrando un par de estas. Solo que esta vez Leonardo la ordenó con diez rebanadas, asignando dos de estas para cada quien.

-Gracias por la comida. – Dijeron todos al unisón antes de comenzar a cenar.

Una a una las rebanadas de pizza fueron desapareciendo. Todos ya habían terminado, o casi todos ya que esa noche Splinter no tenía tanto apetito, pues había estado comiendo rosetas de maíz mientras veía un maratón de su telenovela favorita. Así que sobró una sola rebanada de pizza.

Los cuatros hermanos se quedaron viendo con dulzura y lujuria la pizza, esperando que los demás se fueran para quedar uno de ellos al final y así poder comer la sobrante rebanada.

"Será mía", pensó Donatello para sus adentros.

"Solo con que se vayan esos brutos…", se dijo Rafael.

"Deliciosa, apetitosa… Esa bebé irá directo a mi estómago", pensaba Miguel Ángel para sus adentros sin despegar su mirada de la pizza.

"Mía, mía… Es mía", y hasta el más disciplinado de los cuatro hermanos se quedó esperando por la oportunidad de obtener esa pizza.

Su sensei se percató de los deseos de sus pupilos, así que con la rapidez que amerita un ben maestro ninja, tomó la caja de pizza y la puso sobre su cabeza.

-Hijos míos, parecen unos muertos de hambre. Esta pizza se quedará para mañana. ¿Entendido? –reprendió a sus discípulos.

Tanto Leo, Rafa, Donnie y Mikey vieron a su maestro y padre con la carita de perrito regañado, solo que esa vez no funcionó.

-Nada de eso, ya he dicho. Esta pizza se guardará en el refrigerador y ahí a de amanecer. – Dicho esto, Splinter pasó a poner la caja dentro del frigorífico y de ahí se dirigió a sus aposentos, no sin antes despedir a sus hijos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Las horas pasaban y la rebanada de pizza estaba intacta, o eso parecía.

Una sombra paso sobre la guarida dirigiéndose hasta la cocina. Sin ser vista localizó su objetivo y de un salto se posicionó frente a este. Ya tenía su objetivo en sus manos dirigiéndolo hasta su boca. Solo unos pocos centímetros más y estaría dentro pero…

Mikey se detuvo a medio camino cuando su hermano mayor encendió la luz y lo encontró en un vano un intento por devorar ese condenado trozo de pizza.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, otosan? – Inquirió Leonardo con una cara que decía "Te atrapé".

-Yo… yo… Nada, nii-san. Solo me aseguraba que nuestra amiguita estuviera a salvo de tus otros hermanos. Jeje. – respondió nervioso la tortuga de la bandana naranja.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro. ¿Si no por qué he de estar a las tres de la madrugada en la cocina? ¿Crees que me quería comer esta deliciosa-apetitosa pizza? Por favor.

-Pues sí, eso parecía.

-No que va. – Respondió Miguel Ángel. Después colocó la pizza dentro de la caja y la encerró de nuevo en la frialdad del refrigerador.

-Está bien, vamos a dormir.

Una vez que Mikey salió de la cocina, Leo apagó las luces y salió de la habitación. O eso aparentaba…

Una vez de cerciorarse que su hermanito se fue, encendió la luz y se acercó de nueva cuenta al refrigerador, lo abrió y tomó la pizza. Pero cuando estaba a punto de consumir el objeto por el que tanto se peleaban, sintió un par de miradas sobre él. Giró sobre sí y se encontró con sus otros tres hermanos mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hasta nuestro valeroso líder, puede ser malo. – Dijo Rafael. – ¿Ya lo vieron chicos?

Sus dos hermanos más pequeños asintieron.

-Leo, deja esa pizza es mía. – Mikey lo reto. – Yo llegué primero.

-¿Qué? Claro que no es mía. – Dijo Leo poniéndola detrás de sí.

-He de decir, que ese trozo de harina y masa, cubierto de salsa de tomate, queso y con circunferencias de pepperoni, me pertenece. – Reclamó el más alto de los cuatro.

-Ustedes tres están locos. Esa pizza es mía. – Y dicho esto Rafael se abalanzó sobre su hermano de bandana azul, seguido por Mikey y Donnie.

Leo no alcanzó a reaccionar y cayó sobre su caparazón. En un movimiento rápido Mikey le arrebató el trozo de pizza de la mano mientras sus tres hermanos mayores se peleaban entre sí. Como estaban distraídos, Mikey se escabulló fuera de la cocina y corrió hacia su habitación.

Leo, Rafa y Donnie cayeron en la cuenta de que Miguel Ángel ya no estaba, así que cedieron los golpes y corrieron tras él.

Leonardo era un poco más rápido que sus hermanos, así que se adelató y alcanzó a su hermanito con pecas. Mikey iba tan enfrascado en la pizza que no se dio cuenta cuando Leo le quitó la pizza de su mano.

El líder corrió en la dirección contraria, pero se topó con su hermano el genio y al ser más alto, no le permitió correr hacia otro lado. Donnie le arrebató la pizza a su otosan y de un salto lo dejó atrás. Cuando dirigió su vista hacia enfrente, Rafael ya lo esperaba con sus sais desenvainadas.

Solo de un movimiento le quitó la rebanada a Donatello encajando una de las sais en esta.

Al ver que su plan funcionó se echó a reír y corrió directo a su habitación.

-Rafa, no se vale. – Le gritó Donnie, quien detuvo su marcha y cambia su dirección hacia su hermano de bandana roja.

Ya casi llegaba a su destino, cuando al pasar por el taller, Leo le abrió la puerta e hizo que su hermano se golpeara la cara con esta. Rafa se quedó atontado y Leonardo aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar el trozo de comida italiana y emprender la huida.

-Gracias Rafa. – Le gritó antes de desaparecer por completo.

El admirador de "Héroes espaciales" dobló un pasillo para ir directo a su habitación, pero no se dio cuenta de que Mikey lo esperaba con el pie de fuera para hacerlo tropezar. Leo cayó y la pizza salió volando. Miguel Ángel la atrapó y ya iba directo a su lugar feliz cuando Rafael y Donatello se abalanzaron contra él he hicieron que la pizza cayera. Sin querer queriendo, Rafa la pateó y la pizza fue directo al Living.

Los cuatro hermanos corrieron tras ella a través del pasillo empujándose y golpeándose por ver quién sería el poseedor de aquel magnífico bocado.

Cuando localizaron a la vista su objetivo, los cuatro saltaron a la vez por obtenerla. Leo fue el primero, pero Donnie lo tomó del pie he hizo que cayera haciendo que este pasará encima de él. Al aproximarse a ella, Rafa lo tomó de la bandana y lo dirigió al suelo saltando al instante a su hermano el genio. Rafa corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ya no faltaba tanto para llegar a su adorada pizza. Cuando estuvo cerca de tomarla, sintió algo que lo estiraba alejándolo de su preciosa pizza.

Mikey envolvió el torso del plastrón de su hermano testarudo con su kusarigama y lo estiró de tal forma que lo alejó de la rebanada de pizza.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar. Solo un poco más. Un poco más. Un poco…

-¡NOOOOOO! – Sus tres hermanos mayores gritaron al ver que fracasaron en su misión por obtener esa pizza.

Mikey estaba a un dedo de tocar la pizza, cuando resbaló con la patineta de Leonardo e hizo volar por el techo de la guarida el trozo de pizza.

Nuestras queridas tortugas vieron como su preciosa y deseada pizza volaba. En un intento por conseguirla los cuatro saltaron a la vez y estiraron sus brazos por alcanzarla. Al estar cerca de tomarla los cuatro chocaron entre sí y cayeron al suelo hechos una bola verde gigante. Solo pudieron presenciar como su adorada pizza aterrizaba justo enfrente de su pequeño inquilino que estuvo viendo toda su paradoja.

Spike olfateó la pizza y al ver que le agradó su olor decidió probarla dándole un gran bocado. Al degustar su sabor y optar por comerse el resto, siguió consumiendo esa deliciosa pizza.

Tanto su dueño como sus hermanos solo vieron con la boca abierta como su amiguito comía su atesorada pizza. Tanto ajetreo para nada.

Por estar los cuatro peleando y corriendo por todos lados tras la pizza, no se percataron de la noción del tiempo, pues en la superficie ya estaba amaneciendo.

Exhaustos y decepcionados se dirigieron al sofá y se dejaron caer sobre él con la intención de dormir un poco. Ya cerrados sus bellos ojos, solo escucharon como su sensei los llamaba para entrenar.

El entrenamiento matutino fue de lo peor para ellos, tal como esa vez en que se fugaron para irse a patinar y su sensei los reprendió con una lección de randori. Y esta ocasión no fue la excepción…

Splinter al ver que no había determinación en sus movimientos, los reprendió con una nueva lección de randori.

Terminado el entrenamiento matutino, todos fueron a la cocina para tomar un desayuno antes de seguir con las labores del día. Todos tomaron asiento y al instante los mutantes verdes dejaron caer sobre la frágil mesa sus cabezas para descansar unos minutos.

-Hijos, despierten. Hay ramen para desayunar. – Y cómo por arte de magia, los cuatro hermanos se levantaron como un rayo, pues si había algo que les gustaba más después de la pizza era esa pasta llamada ramen.

Degustaron tan bien su desayuno que todos terminaron con sus estómagos hinchados. Leo, Mikey, Donnie y Rafa se inclinaron hacia atrás en la mesa y frotaron sus barrigas a modo de estar satisfechos con el delicioso desayuno.

-Bien, ahora es hora del postre. Hay pastel de chocolate, pero solo es un trozo así que tendremos que… - Y su sensei ya no pudo terminar de hablar, pues si había algo que les gustaba más después de la pizza y el ramen, era sin duda el pastel de chocolate, y vaya que les gustaba; pues las cuatro tortugas ninja se quedaron mirando la gran rebanada de pastel para después quedarse mirando entre sí.

-O no, no esta vez. – Dijeron los cuatro y se abalanzaron unos contra otros para ver quien conseguía esta nueva delicia.

Splinter y Spike, que también estaba presente, solo pudieron atinar a negar con la cabeza y disfrutar del pastel mientras sus hijos y sus dueños peleaban entre sí.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.

…

_**Les gustó? Yo sé que sí :3**_

_**Rafa: Claro que no les gustó. **_

_**Oye y tu porque te empeñas tanto en molestarme ¬¬'**_

_**Rafa: Dah! Será porque AMO hacerlo? Boba. :D**_

_**No soy boba T_T Ya verás ò.ó –Toma las katanas de Leo y se lanza cotra Rafael-**_

_**Leo: oye dámelas. D: **_

_**Mikey: Bueno, será mejor que me despida yo XD Esto va para largo. Nos vemos, no olviden dejarle review a Yue :DDD Bye-bye!**_

…

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
